A Rocky Slope
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: Series of oneshots revolving around Crescent and Rocky. There is no plot. Only fluff. Some are comnected, others aren't. Will continue as long as I feel like it should.


**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, eh?**

 **Okay so I know I said I wasn't going to write for PAW Patrol any more, but I recently read over Crescent Moon + the ideas for stories I had after words and fell in love with my storyline again. So even though I don't watch the show anymore, I'm going to keep writing for it for now. I don't know how long it'll last, and I'll only update when I feel inspired, but I'll keep it up for as long as possible~**

 **The Great Journey is no longer cannon to my storyline, and will not be continued. In fact I'm considering deleting it. Really the only thing from it that will carry over is Crescent and Everest being cousins.**

 **Back on topic. For now this story will be CrescentXRocky fluff without a plot, but that may change later? I don't know. If that bothers you then please save me and yourself the trouble and leave~**

 **Also you can leave suggestions in your reviews/pm me with em if ya want.**

 **DISCLAIMER: PAW Patrol belongs to someone who is not me, so no suing please~**

The sun had far prior sank to the west, leaving the sky dark, the blackness only broken by a dusting of stars. In a shallow dip between two hills, two figures sat, barely illuminated by the weak starlight.

Years.

It had been years since she had last visited this place.

Visions of a dimly lit alleyway crowded her mind. The sound of snarling, jaws snapping, the yowls of fury and agony. The scent of fresh blood swept over her nostrils, mixed with a far stronger one: fear.

It was so real.

So real.

Shaking her head to clear the memories, the figure opened her eyes to least them on the marking in the dirt. It was a scratched out picture of a husky's face, filled in with the shiniest of river stones. A few flowers lay underneath the drawing, ones that had been replaced by her a few minutes prior.

Crescent closed her eyes, sadness pressing down on her heart, feeling as heavy as Skye's helicopter.

She wanted to cry.

To let it all out.

But she didn't.

If it weren't for the silent, reassuring presence of Rocky at her side, pressing comfortingly against her side, she might have.

"Dad," she spoke aloud, her voice cracking with sorrow. "I'm doing well. I've recently joined the PAW Patrol, and have been with them for about a two months now. They're kind, and the best friends I could ask for. We help people, as you and your team once did.

Hutch and Misty are happy. Both have a family of humans of their own, but we visit each other often. Chase and Hutch don't get along very well, but Misty and Zuma seem pretty close. It's good for him, since he's been taking Sasha's death pretty hard. I am too, honestly. But I'll be okay. Sasha would want us to move on.

Wherever you are, I hope your happy dad. I'll visit you again soon."

Ending her monologue, Crescent turned away, visibly exhausted. Rocky let her lean on his shoulder as they slowly began the long trek home.

They got to the top of the hill before Crescent stopped, needing rest. Rocky merely nodded, settling down beside her, eyes fixed on the city below, lost in thought.

"..Rocky?"

"Hm?" Crescent's tired voice broke the mix out of his thoughts. "Yeah, Cres?"

"Thank you for coming with me." The wolf-dog offered him a tired smile, though he could tell it was genuine. "I know you weren't exactly comfortable with it, but you went anyway, and that means a lot to me. More than you know."

Rocky smiled back, flicking her affectionately with his tail. "It was no big deal, Cres. I care about you. You're my best friend. Of course course I'd come with you."

Crescent blinked at him gratefully, and then stood up on shaky legs, but managed to steady herself.

"Ready to keep moving?" she questioned. "Ryder will get worried if he wakes up and finds us gone."

Rocky nodded, and they set off again, going a bit faster than before.

The journey home was long and grueling, and both dogs were exhausted by the time they arrived back at The Lookout. Rocky said goodnight to Crescent and turned away, intent on heading to his own puphouse to sleep, as it was well after midnight.

"Wait!" Crescent called after him, her eyes widening in surprise at herself as he turned back to look at her, a sparkle or curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"Yes?" Rocky replied, a smile on his face despite the fatigue in his tone.

Crescent felt her face heat up, and was thankful that Rocky couldn't possibly see her blush in this light. "Um… I was wondering..if..maybe I could.. Oh screw it. Can I sleep with you tonight? I really don't want to be alone if I'm honest." she felt her blush deepen after the words were out, ears folding back.

Rocky was quite surprised at this, feeling his own face heat up slightly. He shook his head lightly, deciding to take it as a friendly request, however much he wanted it to be something more.

"Sure. Come on in," he managed after a moment, padding toward his puphouse and beckoning for her to follow.

Once they were in, Rocky closed the door and laid down on his bed, which, like a the pups' was just a very comfy pile of cushions and blankets. He patted the space next to him and Crescent climbed in, nuzzling down and pressing up next to Rocky.

Not that he minded.

"G'night." Crescent murmured as her eyes fluttered closed. Her even breathing soon told Rocky she was asleep.

"Night, Cres." He mumbled affectionately in reply before laying his head on his laws before he too drifted off to sleep.

It was the best sleep both of them had had in a long while.


End file.
